1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature, unmanned aircraft having data acquisition capability or data transmission capability or both. More particularly, the invention sets forth an electrical supply system for accommodating diverse electrical loads imposed by onboard electrical consuming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft can play a role in collection and transmission of data. In transmission of data, an aircraft can serve as a relaying station for remotely originating transmissions. In collection of data, aircraft can be used to carry sensors for reconnaissance and other purposes. Uses of aerial reconnaissance for collecting data, such as multispectral imagery far example, are increasing as industries and businesses come to utilize the same to enhance productivity of their operations. An exemplary use of aerial imagery is that of precision farming, although many other uses exist. As aerial imagery and other data collection technology develops, it becomes desirable to decrease cost and increase practicality of airborne platforms used to acquire aerial imagery and other data.
Aerial imagery has traditionally been acquired through manned conventional aircraft and by satellite. Although both types of platforms are effective, both are quite expensive and limited in their abilities. Miniature, unmanned aircraft would be vastly more practical and lower in cost for most civilian applications.
The type of aircraft and mission performed thereby contemplate the use of, illustratively, image gathering sensors such as color and black and white video cameras, multispectral instruments, and many other sensors, radio frequency transceivers, and electrical or electronic flight controls managed by an onboard microprocessor.
A number of these devices are electronic, and must undergo a start up procedure prior to take off. This requires a source of electrical power which may be connected to these devices for up to several minutes. An external battery pack could be employed, but would require an electrical connection terminal to the aircraft, and provides still one more item which must be transported to a take off site and otherwise handled.
Contemporary data handling missions must be capable of prolonged operation, on the order of several hours. Illustratively, in the field of precision farming, the aircraft must be able to overfly a field or farm potentially covering thousands of acres, obtain digital images of each acre, and load the data into memory or alternatively transmit the data back to ground. Operating the data gathering equipment and operating the many electrical controls of the aircraft will absorb more power than can feasibly be stored in a battery pack. Although a battery pack can be used, the penalty in additional weight is onerous, and a better solution is demanded.
Model aircraft remotely controlled by radio frequency signals have long been utilized by hobbyists among others. This has led to remotely controlled model aircraft being suggested for use in aerial data collection. U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,176, issued to Lee Berger on May 15, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,909, issued to Arthur J. Schneider et al., both describe use of model or miniaturized aircraft in data imagery acquisition. Berger's invention is an engine suitable for small aircraft which could be utilized for photoreconnaissance. Schneider et al., utilize a miniature reconnaissance aircraft which is carried to the subject area of interest on another aircraft. Neither of these patents sets forth an electrical supply system suitable for powering the many sensors, radio transmitter and receivers, controls, and microprocessor which are used in miniature, unmanned aircraft as contemplated by the present invention.
Neither of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.